


Ce n'est pas moi (par AngelicaR)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: [UA 8x06] : Elle ne pouvait pas être sa dame. Pas au sens où on l'entendait d'ordinaire. Mais elle pouvait le laisser entrer dans sa vie. C'était la seule chose qu'il voulait. Arya/Gendry.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Yara Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Ce n'est pas moi (par AngelicaR)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mana2702](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana2702/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours.
> 
> ND'A (par Angelica R) : GOT ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas, et ceci est une commande réalisée pour Mana2702 qui voulait une fic Gendry/Arya, et si elle acceptait finalement son offre et devenait sa Lady ?
> 
> Et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'intégrer Sansa et Yara là-dedans.

_« Je peux être ta famille._

_\- Tu ne serais pas ma famille. Tu serais ma dame. »_

_« Devient ma femme ! Devient la dame d'Accalmie !_

_\- Je ne suis pas une dame. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Ce n'est pas moi_. »

Port-Réal n'avait définitivement pas manqué à Arya.

Et c'était manifestement réciproque.

Cela faisait quelques semaines que la bataille de Port-Réal était terminée, et Arya avait déjà envie de fuir à toutes jambes.

Heureusement que ses frères et sœurs étaient là, ou elle serait déjà repartie.

À Winterfell ou n'importe où ailleurs.

Elle haïssait la capitale.

 _Feu et sang_.

Daenerys avait tout détruit, et cela ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction.

Cersei était morte, Sandor aussi, et il lui manquait déjà.

Elle était fatiguée désormais, fatiguée des guerres, de tout ce sang, de toutes ces morts.

Sa liste était vide désormais, vide de noms, ne restait plus que des morts, exécutés de sa main ou non, tout ses ennemis étaient morts.

Elle avait survécu.

Pas eux.

Bran était roi maintenant, Jon allait retourner au Nord, au-delà du Mur, et Sansa était reine du Nord.

Arya, elle, n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

« Où iras-tu ? Lui demanda Sansa.

\- A l'Ouest de Westeros. Personne ne sait ce qu'il y a là-bas. »

Enfin, Bran le savait sûrement, et il le lui dirait peut-être si elle le lui demandait, mais elle voulait découvrir cela par elle-même.

« Seule ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Et toi, tu comptes retourner seule dans le Nord ? »

Sansa fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Arya eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je parle de Yara Greyjoy. Elle te dévore du regard depuis tout à l'heure. »

La nouvelle reine du Nord tourna brièvement la tête, constatant que sa petite sœur disait vrai, avant de regarder cette dernière à nouveau, un léger rougissement colorant ses joues.

« Depuis quand tu fais attention à ce genre de choses ?

\- N'essaie pas de changer de sujet. Alors... elle te plaît ?

\- Je... je n'en sais rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ?

\- Elle est forte, elle ne se laisse pas faire. Elle est respectée par son peuple. Théon parlait d'elle avec beaucoup d'affection quand j'étais encore... prisonnière de Ramsay. Ou juste avant la Longue Nuit. Elle a l'air d'être... quelqu'un de bien.

\- Ça changerait par rapport aux autres, marmonna Arya. »

Sansa faillit éclater de rire.

Personne ne pouvait être pire que Joffrey, Littlefinger ou Ramsay.

« Je me demande ce qu'elle donnerait au lit d'ailleurs ! Fit Arya avec un air pensif.

\- ARYA ! S'exclama Sansa en feignant de lui frapper l'épaule, mi-choquée, mi-amusée, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit !

\- Quoi ? Ça te gêne tant que ça d'entendre ta petite sœur parler de sexe avec toi ? »

Sansa leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de doucement rire.

Avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« Je suis reine maintenant, j'ai des responsabilités.

\- Et tu es supposée te marier, aussi. Je trouve ça toujours aussi stupide, enfin, sauf si c'est ce que tu veux, bien sûr. Mais au moins, puisque la succession ne se fera plus par la descendance des dirigeants, au moins, tu ne seras pas obligée de donner un héritier. Et si jamais tu as envie de commencer une relation avec quelqu'un... mieux vaut elle qu'un autre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que...

\- J'ai vu comment tu la regardes... Et je sais que tu n'oses rien entreprendre parce que tu as peur. Ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te paraître difficile à faire, mais... Ne laisse pas ce que Ramsay t'a fait te priver de toute forme de bonheur que tu peux encore avoir.

\- Merci petite sœur... Et en parlant de ça, je ne suis pas la seule à être concernée par ce genre de choses. »

Ce fut le tour d'Arya de froncer les sourcils cette fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'un certain forgeron était à ta recherche...

Arya sursauta immédiatement.

\- _Gendry_? Gendry est à Port-Réal ?

Sa sœur se mit à pouffer.

\- Qui d'autre ? »

Gendry...

Que faisait-il donc ici ?

Était-il là pour renouveler sa proposition ?

Ou, bien au contraire, pour lui dire adieu ?

C'est le cœur battant qu'elle se dirigea vers ce qui restait du Donjon Rouge.

_§§§§_

C'était presque drôle, en un sens, que le destin ait décidé de les faire se recroiser dans la ville où ils s'étaient rencontrés, des années plus tôt.

Quand il n'était qu'un bâtard solitaire, et elle une petite fille désespérée et terrorisée se faisant passer pour un garçon.

Ils avaient bien changé depuis.

« Gendry ?

\- Oh... bonjour Arya... Je suis content de te revoir. Et je suis heureux que tu ais survécu. »

Elle eut un léger sourire.

« Je suis ravie de te revoir moi aussi. Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Gendry sourit avec amusement.

\- Ah, Arya, toujours à aller droit au but... Ça au moins ça n'a pas changé. »

Puis, il prit une grande inspiration, avant de se lancer.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Arya cligna des yeux, désarçonnée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, annonça-t-il directement. Je pense te l'avoir fait comprendre la dernière fois que je t'ai vu à Winterfell, quand je t'ai demandée en mariage. J'ai été stupide, reconnut-il immédiatement. J'aurais dû le savoir dès le début, que la réponse serait non, tu n'es pas une dame, pas dans le sens où on l'entend d'habitude... C'était futile de ma part que de croire que maintenant que j'étais devenu un seigneur, tu me dirais oui.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question Gendry ?

\- Je veux seulement savoir si tu m'as dit non parce que tu ne veux pas te marier, ou si c'est parce que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments. Je t'aime. Mais, et toi ? Réponds seulement à cette simple question, s'il te plaît, et si la réponse est non, très bien, je te laisserai tranquille, _je te le jure_. Mais je veux juste _savoir_ , je t'en pris.

Arya, en un sens, ne comprenait toujours pas.

\- Je ne suis pas une dame, Gendry.

\- Et je ne suis pas un seigneur non plus, rétorqua-t-il aussi sec. Je me moque d'Accalmie, je ne saurais pas être un noble, en aucune manière. J'ai l'intention de donner mon titre à Ser Davos.

\- Mais... pourquoi ?

\- _Parce que je t'aime_ Arya. Et que tout les titres du monde ne valent rien comparé à passer ma vie à tes côtés. Si c'est ce que tu veux, bien sûr. Si jamais ce n'était que le temps d'une nuit, pour oublier la Longue Nuit à venir, te sentir vivante une dernière fois si jamais les marcheurs blancs te fauchaient, très bien, je l'accepterai. Mais s'il s'avère... que tu m'aimes, hé bien... tu peux être ma guerrière, à défaut d'être ma dame. Et je te suivrai partout où tu iras, si tu veux de moi... Ce sera juste toi et moi, et personne d'autre. Alors... est-ce que c'est oui ou non ?

Pour la jeune femme, la réponse fut très rapide à trouver.

\- Oui Gendry... Je t'aime. »

Plus de Longue Nuit, plus de guerre, plus de liste...

Peut-être que maintenant elle pouvait recommencer à _vivre_ , tout simplement.

L'espoir qui apparut sur le visage de Gendry la fit sourire.

C'était presque comme si il n'arrivait pas à réellement y croire.

Et son cœur se gonfla d'amour alors qu'elle réalisait tout ce qu'il était prêt à abandonner, _pour elle_.

Elle se rapprocha de lui.

« J'ai pour projet d'aller à l'Ouest de Westeros pour commencer, faire un peu d'exploration... Ça t'intéressait de venir avec moi ? »

En comprenant qu'elle acceptait tacitement sa proposition, le visage de Gendry s'illumina d'un magnifique sourire.

Puis, il se saisit de son visage entre ses mains, délicatement, avant de doucement l'embrasser, pendant de longues minutes.

« Toujours _Arry_ , lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. _Toujours_. »

Et, alors qu'Arya lui souriait également et commençait à parsemer son visage de baisers, les rires des jeunes gens résonnèrent dans les décombres du Donjon Rouge.

Une nouvelle vie les attendait.


End file.
